communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:SpacePucky/Community-News: Dezember 2016
link=Community-Portal|center Herzlich willkommen zur allerletzten Ausgabe im Jahre 2016 – hach, ging das wieder mal schnell rum … Aber keine Sorge: 2017 führen wir unsere monatliche Zusammenfassung der wichtigen Ereignisse rund um Fandom powered by Wikia natürlich fort. So kurz vor dem neuen Jahr, kann man auch ruhig mal kurz innehalten und darüber nachdenken, was 2016 alles passiert ist. Darum widmen wir diese Ausgabe hauptsächlich einem Jahres-Rückblick und lassen mal ein paar Formate weg, die sonst in den News auftauchen. In dem Sinne: Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Entertainment-Rückblick Das Jahr 2016 neigt sich dem Ende zu und daher ist es nur allzu logisch, die vergangenen 365 Tage einmal Revue passieren zu lassen. viel geschehen und viele von uns allen haben Geld, Zeit, Herzblut und auch Tränen in bestimmten Situationen gelassen und doch dreht sich die Welt weiter. Um euch kurz vor dem Jahreswechsel trotzdem noch das ein oder andere Schmunzeln zu entlocken, werde ich mich auf die schönen Dinge der Entertainmentwelt beschränken. Film-Höhepunkte Jedes Jahr locken atemberaubende Geschichten und der Geruch nach warmen Popcorn auf rote Sessel in die Kinosäle dieser Welt. Orientiert man sich nur an den Besucherzahlen 2016, wird man an Disney nicht vorbeikommen, denn viele der vorderen Plätze stammen aus dieser Traumfabrik. Platz 1 geht dabei mit 3,82 Millionen Besuchern an Zoomania. In der Geschichte geht es um die Häsin Judy Hopps, die ihren Traum verwirklichen und als erster Hase bei der Polizei von Zoomania aufgenommen werden möchte.Der zweite Platz ist ebenfalls ein Animationsfilm, der Ende Juli 2016 in die Kinos kam und sich um das Leben unserer Haustiere und ihrer Beschäftigung dreht, wenn Frauchen und Herrchen mal wieder nicht daheim sind. 3,81 Millionen Menschen schauten sich die Abenteuer von Pets an und fieberten mit dem kleinen Terrier Max mit. Nach über 10 Jahren Wartezeit und einigen Auseinandersetzungen kam es im September 2016 zu einer lang ersehnten Fortsetzung: Findet Dorie erzielte mit über 3,78 Millionen Besuchern einen wohlverdienten dritten Platz und nahm uns mit auf die Suche nach Dories Eltern. Etwas weniger Zuschauer, genauer gesagt 2,93 Millionen waren Anfang November 2016 bereit, sich auf den ersten Film, der fünfteiligen Reihe von J. K. Rowlings Phantatische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind einzulassen. Alles dreht sich um den exzentrischen Magiezoologen Newt Scamander und seinen alten Koffer, in dem er eine ganze Sammlung von gefährlichen und magischen Wesen transportiert. Der vorerst letzte Platz in diesem Ranking geht an Ice Age 5 – Kollision voraus!. Der fünfte Teil, der Ende Juni 2016 in die Kinos kam, lockte 2,90 Millionen Zuschauer an und erzählt die Geschichte von der Flucht unserer Bekannten vor Asteroiden, die versehentlich durch Scrat ausgelöst wurden. Natürlich gab es noch weit aus mehr spannende Filme und sogar deutsche Produktionen, wie beispielsweise Willkommen bei den Hartmanns, aber ich habe mich in der Auflistung einzig an den deutschen Zuschauerzahlen orientiert. Rogue One: A Star Wars Story ist auch ein ganz heißer Kandidat, um diese Liste noch einmal komplett auf den Kopf zu stellen, konnte aber bisher noch nicht berücksichtigt werden, da zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt (25.12.2016) erst 1,81 Millionen Zuschauer für diesen Film generiert werden konnten. Datei:Poster1 Zoomania.jpg Datei:Poster2 Pets.jpg Datei:Poster3 Findet Dorie.jpg Datei:Poster4 Phantastische Tierwesen.jpg Datei:Poster5 Ice Age.jpg YouTube-Hits Jeder von uns nutzt die Plattform YouTube. Kinotrailer, Ausschnitte aus Serien und Filmen, Musikvideos, Lösungen für Alltagsprobleme oder andere unterhaltsame Clips warten auf uns und wollen bestaunt werden. Ende 2015 wurde mit YouTube Gaming eine neue Plattform veröffentlicht, die speziell das Herz der Gamer höher schlagen lassen soll. Letztlich streben alle Videos und Sequenzen nach Klicks – und die Clips mit den meisten Aufrufen im Jahr 2016 stelle ich euch hier kurz vor: thumb|left|250pxAuf Platz 5 landet ein 12-jähriges Mädchen, das wir dank ihrer Musik sofort in unsere Herzen schlossen; Die Rede ist von der kleinen Ukulelespielerin Grace VanderWaal. Sie schaffte es nicht nur einen goldenen Buzzer in der amerikanischen Version von „Das Supertalent“ zu erzielen, sondern gewann mit ihrem selbst geschriebenen Lied „I Don't Know My Name“ die Staffel. So verwundert es wohl auch niemanden, dass fast 49 Millionen Menschen diesen Clip ansahen und einige sogar ihre ganz eigenen Versionen zu dem Titel auf der Plattform hochgeladen haben. thumb|right|250pxDen vierten Platz verdient sich ein Werbefilm von Nike. In der knapp 6-minütigen „Body-Switch-Komödie“ dreht sich alles um den Fußballweltstar Christiano Ronaldo, der mit einem Fan zusammenprallt und dabei kurzerhand den Körper tauscht. Beide schlagen sich so einige Zeit durch die Leben des Anderen, bis sie irgendwann auf dem Fußballfeld wieder aufeinander treffen und sich einen spannenden Kampf liefern. 58,5 Millionen Menschen schauten sich diesen Clip an und kommentierten ihn 11.000 mal. thumb|left|250pxMein persönlicher Platz 1 ist mit 61,7 Millionen Aufrufen leider nur auf dem dritten Platz gelandet. Es geht um den Vater Daniel, der seinem Sohn Lincoln zeigen möchte, wie eine Klapperschlange mit ihrem Schwanz klappern kann. Der YouTube-Kanal der Beiden stieg innerhalb eines Jahres von gerade einmal 200 Abonnenten auf über 3,9 Millionen! In kleinen Clips, die sie rund um die Welt bringen, erklären sie gemeinsam, wie viele Gegenstände funktionieren. thumb|right|250pxNatürlich hat es auch ein „Musik-Wunder“ geschafft, die Massen zu begeistern. Nach Psys Gangnam Style war es ja nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich wieder ein Verrückter findet, der weltberühmt wird. Ein Apfel, eine Ananas und zwei Stifte reichten aus, um den japanischen Künstler Piko-Taro sogar kurzweilig fast an die Spitze der Charts zu katapultieren. Wer bisher noch nichts vom PPAP-Song gehört hat, sollte nun zumindest einmal in „Pen-Pineapple-Apple-Pen“ reinhören und sich so den über 104 Millionen Zuhörern anschließen. thumb|left|250pxAuf Platz 1 landet der britische Schauspieler und Komiker James Corden, der in einem Urlaub kurzerhand beschloss, seine gute Freundin Adele abzuholen und mit ihr ein bisschen durch die Londoner Innenstadt zu cruisen. Während der Autofahrt bewies Adele, dass sich nicht nur bei ihren eigenen Songs textsicher ist, sondern auch zu den Spice Girls und Nicki Minaj ordentlich abrocken kann. Über 142 Millionen Menschen schauten sich dieses Video bisher an und auch wenn es noch lange nicht an die 2,7 Milliarden (!!!) Aufrufe des Gangnam Style herankommt, zeigt diese Karaokefahrt doch umso mehr, wie leicht man Menschen begeistern kann. Großartig. Gaming-Highlights thumb|left|80px 2016 war wieder einmal ein sehr erfolgreiches Jahr für die Videospieleindustrie. Und der Erfolg kann sich durchaus sehen lassen. 70 Jahre nach der Programmierung des allerersten Videospieles, hat dieser Zweig so rasante Fortschritte gemacht, dass auch die Filmindustrie von den Entwicklungen profitieren konnte. Egal ob PC oder Konsole, Strategiespiel oder Ego-Shooter – wer eine Highlight-Liste für Videospiele erstellen will, kann nur den Zorn der Fans erfahren, wenn deren Spiel nicht auftaucht. Neben „Rise of the Tomb Raider“, „Civilization 6“, „FIFA 17“, „The Legend of Zelda-Twilight Princess HD“, „Pokémon Sonne & Mond“, „Battlefield 1“ und „Overwatch“ gibt es einige Titel, die das Publikum noch etwas mehr begeistern konnten. Nachdem Ende April bereits ein Kinofilm von „Ratchet & Clank“ veröffentlicht wurde, war es nur logisch, dass Sony Computer Entertainment ein PS4-Remake, zu seinem 2002 erschienenen Konsolenspiel „'Ratchet & Clank'“ veröffentlichen würde. Dieses Jump 'n' Run-Spiel besticht durch seine gute Mischung aus alten Inhalten und neuem visuellen Design, gepaart mit einer Menge Humor. Eine weitere Fortsetzung wartet auf Platz 4 auf uns. Wieder ist es ein exklusiv für die Playstation 4 entwickeltes Action-Adventure-Spiel, das von Sony Interactive Entertainment herausgegeben wurde: „'Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'“ soll das bisher größte Abenteuer für Nathan Drake, dem Protagonisten des Spieles, sein, das all seine Entschlossenheit auf die Probe stellen soll. Da es das voraussichtliche letzte Abenteuer des modernen Indianer Jones sein soll, sollte jeder PS4-Besitzer dieses grafische Meisterwerk einmal gespielt haben. Platz 3 geht an das dänische Jump 'n' Run Spiel „Inside“, das dem einen oder anderen vielleicht etwas zu rätsellastig erscheint. Da es sowohl für den PC als auch die Konsolen PS4 und XBox One veröffentlicht wurde, können alle Rätselfreunde in diesem Spiel auf ihre Kosten kommen. Eigentlich geht es nur darum, einen Jungen durch diverse Szenarien zu lenken, ohne dabei erwischt zu werden. Aber die graue und von Schatten geprägte Grafik sorgt für eine düstere und spannende Stimmung, die einen den Atem anhalten lässt. Die Silbermedaille geht an „'Dark Souls 3'“. Verfügbar ist dieses Spiel ebenfalls für den PC, die XBox One und die PS4. Wer Actionrollenspiele im historischen Kontext mag, wird von diesem Spiel begeistert sein. Die Aufgabe ist es in dem Spiel, die Apokalypse zu verhindern, indem man alle 5 Aschefürsten tötet. Einziges Manko ist, wie schon beim dritten Platz, die Sprache, denn es gibt Deutsch lediglich als Untertitel. Auf dem Siegerpodest stellt sich ein Spiel, das schon den 13. Teil einer ganzen Videospielreihe darstellt und somit für sich spricht. „'Call of Duty: Infinitive Warfare'“ ist ein First-Person-Shooter, der seit 2003 Fans auf der ganzen Welt vereint. Mit dem neuesten Teil schafften es die Entwickler, völlig neue Spielmechaniken einzuführen, da das Szenario im Weltraum spielt und man sich sogar in der Schwerelosigkeit bewegen kann. Zusätzlich gibt es noch einen Zombie-Modus und 4 große geplante Erweiterungen. Die Geschichte, die beeindruckende Grafik und die beeindruckende musikalische Untermalung machen diesen Titel zum Sieger 2016, obwohl er erst Anfang November 2016 veröffentlicht wurde. Jahres-Charts Musik begleitet täglich unser Leben. Ob aus dem Radio, im Auto oder Büro, dem eigenen MP3-Player oder als Hintergrundmusik in diversen Läden. Um die 5 besten Lieder zu prämieren, gibt es verschiedenste Herangehensweisen. Ich habe mir alle Lieder angeschaut, die es in die Top 100 der deutschen Charts geschafft haben. Je nachdem, wie lange sie sich in den Top 100 halten konnten, wurden sie bewertet. Platz Nummer 5 geht an den kanadischen Rapper und R&B-Sänger Aubrey Drake Graham, den wir aber nur mit seinem Zweitnamen kennen, Drake. Mit seiner Lead-Single seines 2016 erschienenen Albums „Views“, schaffte er es nicht nur in Deutschland, der Schweiz, Norwegen, Neuseeland und dem Vereinten Königreich an die Spitze der Charts, sondern überzeugte neben vielen weiteren Ländern sogar die Spotify-Nutzer und hat damit einen Rekord aufgestellt: Mit über 1.000.000.000 (1 Milliarde!) Plays ist „'One Dance'“ der erste und bisher einzig so oft (auf Spotify) gestreamte Titel der Welt. Der vierte Platz dreht sich um ein Lied, das von einer Person erzählt, die Probleme hat und dringend Hilfe von ihrem Partner benötigt. „'Don't let me down'“ ist der dritte Titel in der Erfolgsgeschichte des amerikanischen DJ-Duos „The Chainsmokers“. Nach „#Selfie“ und „Roses“ haben sie sich, dank der Unterstützung der damals 17-jährigen „Daya“, in den deutschen Charts für 42 Wochen festgesetzt. Sie erreichten bei uns und unseren deutschen Nachbarn zwar nie die Top 5, aber trotzdem reichten 9 Monate aus, damit wohl jeder den Titel mitsummen kann. Zum Mitsummen lädt auch Platz 3 ein: 2 Wochen war „'Cheap Thrills'“ von der australischen Sängerin Sia in Deutschland auf Platz 1. Bei unseren Nachbarn in Österreich durfte sie sogar 4 Wochen auf dem Siegerpodest tanzen. Mit über 5,8 Millionen Platten, hat sie sich weltweit 1x Gold-, 39x Platin- und sogar 2x Diamant-Schallplatten sichern können. Fairerweise muss ich jetzt dazu sagen, dass die Auszeichnungen für eine Goldene Schallplatte, oder gar Silber und Diamant länderspezifische Voraussetzungen erfüllen muss und somit nicht wirklich realistische Indikatoren sind. Als Beispiel: Für eine Diamant-Schallplatte benötigt man in Deutschland 1 Million verkaufte Einheiten in den Singlecharts. Bei unseren Nachbarn, den Franzosen, gibt es die gleiche Ehrung schon für 400.000 verkaufte Einheiten. Doch lassen wir uns davon nicht irritieren und werfen einen Platz auf unseren Vize-Chart-Stürmer. Platz 2 erreichte der norwegische DJ Alan Walker mit seiner Single „'Faded'“. Seit dem 15 Januar 2016 befindet er sich bis heute (30.12.2016, Platz 66) in den deutschen Top 100 Single-Charts. Wenn man bedenkt, dass die Melodie bereits seit November 2014 in den weiten des Internets verbreitet wurde und erst Ende 2015 den Weg zu seinem Schöpfer zurück fand, ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er mit der Hilfe der norwegischen Sängerin Iselin Solheim wohl noch lange in unseren Ohren bleiben wird. Und nun ist es Zeit, den Lorbeerkranz auszupacken; Die deutschen Jahrescharts gewinnt eine Frau. Der Titel startete am 1. Januar 2016 auf Platz 99 in den Top 100 und ist bis heute (30.12.2016, Platz 45) nach einigen Höhen und Tiefen immer noch in den Top 100 vertreten. Dabei wurde das Lied schon vor 11 Jahren geschrieben und erlangte nur eine so große Bekanntheit, weil das deutsche Produzentenduo „Stereoact“ den Titel nahm und neu mischte. Somit gibt „Felix Jaehn“, der 2015 der Sieger der Jahrescharts mit dem Titel „Cheerleader“ war, das Zepter der deutschen Jahrescharts an „Stereoact feat. Kerstin Ott“ ab, wodurch die ehemalige Malerin und Lackiererin wohl die Eine sein wird, „'Die immer lacht'“. Was war, was ist, was sein kann … Ein aufregendes Jahr neigt sich nun dem Ende zu, aber ein noch viel Spannenderes wartet bereits auf uns, also verschließt euch nicht, sondern öffnet euch für die vielen interessanten, lustigen und manchmal auch traurigen Dinge, die das Leben im neuen Jahr 2017 für uns bereithalten wird … Habt Mut und lasst euch auf ein neues Jahr ein, damit ihr zum Helden eurer eigenen Geschichte werden könnt. Fandom-Rückblick Nach diesem Entertainment-Rückblick folgt jetzt noch ein weiterer, chronologischer, Rückblick – nur auf Fandom powered by Wikia bezogen. Januar Schon kurz nach Jahresbeginn gab es die erste größere Ankündigung: Knapp ein Jahr nach dessen Einführung, wurde angekündigt, dass die Benutzergruppe Moderator in zwei Gruppen – den Diskussions-Moderator und den Inhalts-Moderator – aufgeteilt wird. Begründet wurde es mit der besseren Arbeitsteilung – natürlich war es aber auch schon die erste Vorbereitung auf die Diskussionen.Neue Möglichkeiten für die Administration in den Communitys thumb|left|50px|link=Wenig später kam auch schon die nächste große Ankündigung: Fandom News and Stories, vorerst nur als Fandom bekannt, startete in den USA. Gleichzeitig wurde auch die globale Navigation zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr verändert.Neuigkeiten auf Wikia Februar thumb|right|100px|link=Im Februar erschien auch die erste von der Redaktion geschriebene Ausgabe der Community-News. Gleichzeitig mit uns starteten übrigens auch die Animanga-News und das Clash-of-Clans-Neuigkeiten-Portal.Community-News: Februar 2016 März Seit Anfang März werden lesenswerte Blog-Beiträge der Community auf der Hauptseite der Community Deutschland angezeigt.Blog-Beiträge von der Community April thumb|left|80px|link=Im April hat das Admin-Mentor-Programm Nachwuchs bekommen: AML Tony, Laximilian scoken und meine Wenigkeit gehören seitdem zum Team.Community-News: April 2016 Außerdem gibt es seit April eine neue Gruppe von Freiwilligen: Die Portabilitäts-Pioniere (oder auch Vanguard genannt). Seitdem bestreiten sie mit ElBosso den Kampf gegen die unportablen Inhalte auf Fandom und haben sicherlich mittlerweile einige hundert Wikis für die Darstellung der Inhalte auf den meisten Geräten optimiert.Wikias Portabilitäts-Pioniere Juni Die nächste große Ankündigung kam im Juni: Die Community-Seite ging an den Start und wurde direkt in den 5.000 beliebtesten Wikis aktiviert. Es soll für die Leser ein Ort sein, an dem sie mehr über das Wiki und die Community erfahren können, aber auch Ideen dafür bekommen, wo das Wiki Hilfe braucht.Vorstellung der Community-Seite - Ein Hub für Informationen zur Community Außerdem nahm das Entertainment-Newsteam im Juni offiziell seine Arbeit auf und informiert seitdem über die großen und spannenden Themen aus dem Entertainment-Bereich.Community-News: Juni 2016 Juli thumb|right|150px|link=Zum zweiten Mal fand im Juli das Community-Connect-Event statt. Diesmal nicht nur in Amerika, sondern auch in Polen. Dadurch konnten auch einige deutsche Nutzer daran teilnehmen und viele Einblicke und Informationen rund um Fandom powered by Wikia erhalten.Unser Bericht vom Community Connect Event in Polen September Das bereits im Rahmen des ersten Community-Projekts von uns getestete Feature Diskussionen kann seit September für alle Wikis beantragt werden (in Wikis, die das Forum nicht aktiviert haben, werden die Diskussionen seit November automatisch aktiviert). Gleichzeitig wurden einige Hilfeseiten zu den Diskussionen, z. B. ein FAQ und Tipps, veröffentlicht.Die neuen Diskussionen Ende September kam noch eine für viele überraschende Meldung: Wikia soll ab dem 4. Oktober 2016 offiziell Fandom powered by Wikia heißen. Für die einen bedeutete es nur eine Umgewöhnung, andere standen vor der Aufgabe, innerhalb von nur neun Tagen sämtliche Erwähnungen von Wikia auf wichtigen Seiten durch Fandom oder Fandom powered by Wikia zu ersetzen. Mit der Hilfe weiterer Benutzer haben wir das hier in der Community Deutschland auch recht fix geschafft.Wikia ist jetzt Fandom powered by Wikia Oktober In der letzten Oktoberwoche veranstalteten die Portabilitäts-Pioniere ein Event namens Hot Fuzz, bei dem einige Benutzer die Möglichkeit hatten, eine Woche lang Einblicke in die Arbeit der Pioniere zu bekommen, indem sie mit ihnen zusammen in einigen Wikis Infoboxen umgewandelt haben.Community-News: Oktober 2016 November Im November fand auch schon das nächste Projekt der Portabilitäts-Pioniere an: Portability – A Fandom Town Hall. Die beteiligten Pioniere und Mitarbeiter hielten live einige Vorträge rund ums Thema „Portabilität“ und die Arbeit der Pioniere. Im Anschluss konnten die anwesenden Nutzer dann Fragen stellen, die ebenfalls live beantwortet wurden.Portability - A Fandom Town Hall, Event zum Thema Portabilität (Samstag)! Mitte November wurde im englischen Community-Wiki bekanntgegeben, dass es ab sofort eine Version der Fandom News and Stories'' für Großbritannien''' gibt. Erreichbar ist diese unter der URL fandom.co.uk.Fandom News and Stories Launch in the United Kingdom Dezember thumb|left|150px|link=Dieses Jahr gab es wieder einen Fandom-Adventskalender. Täglich erschien ein neuer Blog zu den verschiedensten Themen.Adventskalender 2016 Kurz vor Ende des Jahres gab es dann für viele deutsche Nutzer noch einen großen Schock: Andrea, bekannt als ForestFairy, und einigen weiteren Mitarbeitern wurde gekündigt. Fandom begründet diesen Schritt mit strukturellen Änderungen, um 2017 strategische Ziele erreichen zu können. Seitdem ist Eva, bekannt als Mira Laime, für den deutschen Community-Support zuständig.Danke, Von Andrea für die Benutzer hier in der Community Deutschland, Eva stellt sich vor Damit das Jahr nicht ohne Community-Projekt zu Ende geht, wurde am 15.12 das Projekt aus dem letzten Jahr in kleiner Form wiederholt. Es folgt dazu auch in den nächsten Tagen noch ein Blog.Community-Abend am Freitag, 16. Dezember! Zu den Blogs Auf dem Fandom-Bauernhof: Wie Charly seine Flügel bekam Sicher habt ihr euch schon gefragt, wo sich Bauer Wik die letzten 2 Monate herumgetrieben hat. Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Mai-Ausgabe der Community-News? Vor über einem halben Jahr wurden wir über Lizenzen aufgeklärt und erfuhren, dass Bauer Wik einen seiner Bullen nach Amerika verkauft hatte. Da ihm das Wohlbefinden all seiner Tiere am Herzen liegt, hatte er beschlossen, sich eine Auszeit zu genehmigen und seinen Bullen bei der freundlichen Farmerin ForestFairy zu besuchen, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass dieser dort ein gutes Leben führt. Und dann gab es noch ein tierische Krippenspiel, was fast zur Katastrophe wurde … Wie jedes Jahr sollte auch in diesem auf Bauer Wiks Gehöft ein Krippenspiel aufführt, um den Leuten die Weihnachtsgeschichte näher zu bringen. Mitte November begann Bauer Wik mit den Vorbereitungen. Zunächst mussten die Rollen verteilt werden. Bello, der älteste der 4 Hunde, sollte Joseph spielen. Die Katze Kathi, die mit ihrem leuchtenden Fell nicht nur den Katern den Kopf verdrehte, wurde einstimmig zur Maria gewählt. So ging es weiter, bis alle Rollen verteilt waren, bis auf die des engherzigen Wirtes, der Maria und Joseph von seiner Tür abweisen sollte. Aber es war kein erwachsenes, männliches Tier mehr übrig und die Tiere, die ohne Rolle ausgegangen waren, zogen es vor, hinter den Kulissen zu helfen. So überlegte Bauer Wik eine ganze Weile, bis sein Hund Bello ihm vorschlug, den jüngsten der 4 Hunde, Charly, zu nehmen. Es sei doch ohnehin eine unbedeutende Rolle und Charly würde schon in der Lage sein, den einen Satz, dass kein Zimmer mehr frei sei, zu sagen. Bauer Wik stimmte zu, dem kleinen Charly eine Chance zu geben. So erschien Bello fortan mit Charly im Schlepptau, der keinerlei Angst zeigte. Schließlich hatte Charly mit Wirten bisher immer gute Erfahrungen gemacht, da sie ihm immer frisches Wasser und viele Knochen nach großen Feierlichkeiten gaben. Also probten alle den restlichen Wochen, bis endlich der große Tag kam. Auf dem Bauernhof herrschte eine festliche Hektik, als Charly mit seinem großen Bruder Bello eine Stunde vor Beginn der Weihnachtsfeier erschien. Auf der Bühne hinter dem zugezogenen Vorhang blieb er überwältigt vor der Attrappe seiner Herberge stehen: Sie hatte ein vorstehendes Dach, eine aufgemalte Laterne und ein Fenster, das sich aufklappen ließ. Bello zeigte ihm, wie er auf das Klopfzeichen von Joseph die Läden aufstoßen sollte. Die Vorstellung begann. Joseph und Maria betraten die Bühne, wanderten schleppenden Schrittes zur Herberge und klopften an. Die Fensterläden öffneten sich und heraus schaute Charly unter seiner großen Wirtsmütze. „Habt Ihr ein Zimmer frei?“, fragte Joseph mit müder Stimme. „Ja, gerne“, antwortete Charly freundlich. Schweigen breitete sich aus im Saal und erst recht auf der Bühne. Joseph versuchte vergeblich, irgendwo zwischen den Kulissen Bauer Wik mit einem Hilfezeichen zu entdecken. Maria blickte auf ihre Schuhe. „Ich glaube, Sie lügen“, entrang es sich schließlich Josephs Mund. Die Antwort aus der Herberge war ein unüberhörbares „Nein“. Dass die Vorstellung dennoch weiterging, lag an Josephs Geistesgegenwart: Nach einer weiteren Schrecksekunde nahm er Maria an der Hand und wanderte ungeachtet des Angebotes weiter bis zum Stall. Hinter der Bühne waren inzwischen alle mit dem kleinen Charly beschäftigt. Bauer Wik hatte ihn zunächst vor dem Zorn der anderen Tiere in Schutz nehmen müssen, bevor er ihn zur Rede stellte. Charly erklärte, dass Joseph eine so traurige Stimme gehabt hätte, da hätte er nicht nein sagen können, und auf dem Bauernhof hätten doch auch immer alle Platz, notfalls auf der Luftmatratze. Bauer Wik zeigte Mitgefühl und Verständnis. Dies sei doch eine Geschichte, erklärte er, und die müsse man genauso spielen, wie sie aufgeschrieben sei – oder würde Charly zum Beispiel seiner Mutter erlauben, dasselbe Märchen einmal so und dann wieder ganz anders zu erzählen, etwa mit einem lieben Wolf und einem bösen Rotkäppchen? Nein, das wollte Charly nicht, und bei der nächsten Aufführung wollte er sich Mühe geben, ein böser Wirt zu sein; das versprach er Bauer Wik. thumb|350px Die zweite Aufführung fand am darauffolgenden Tag statt und war, wenn möglich, für alle Beteiligten noch aufregender. Schließlich sollte im Anschluss noch ein Gottesdienst stattfinden und so hatten sich viele Leute aus dem Dorf angemeldet. Konnte man wissen, wer alles zuschauen würde? Unter ärgsten Androhungen hatte Bello seinem kleinen Bruder eingebläut, dieses Mal auf Josephs Anfrage mit einem klaren ‚Nein‘ zu antworten. Als die Brüder um die Ecke der Scheune bogen, bekam Katze Kathi einen leichten Katzenschnupfen und flüsterte Bello zu, dass sie eine zweite Panne nicht überleben würde. Die große Scheune war voll bis zum letzten Sitzplatz. Dann ging der Vorhang auf, das heilige Paar erschien und wanderte – wie es aussah, etwas zögerlich – auf die Herberge zu. Joseph klopfte an die Läden, aber alles blieb still. Er pochte erneut, aber sie öffneten sich nicht. Maria entrang sich ein Schluchzen. Schließlich rief Joseph mit lauter Stimme: „Hier ist wohl kein Zimmer frei?“ In die schweigende Stille, in der man eine Nadel hätte fallen hören können, ertönte ein leises, aber deutliches „Doch“. Für die dritte und letzte Aufführung des Krippenspiels in diesem Jahr wurde Charly seiner Rolle als böser Wirt enthoben. Er bekam Stoffflügel und wurde zu den Engeln versetzt. Sein ‚Halleluja‘ war unüberhörbar, und es bestand kein Zweifel, dass er endlich am richtigen Platz war. Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele Rückblick Dezember= * 01. Dezember 2016: Die Zwerge Das Wiki der Zwerge * 02. Dezember 2016: Steep * 06. Dezember 2016: Dead Rising 4 * 09. Dezember 2016: Space Hulk: Deathwing |-| Vorschau Januar= * 20. Januar 2017: Urban Empire * 24. Januar 2017: Resident Evil 7 Biohazard Resident Evil Wiki * 26. Januar 2017: Tales of Berseria * 30. Januar 2017: Hitman Season 1 Hitman-Wiki Serien / TV-Shows Rückblick Dezember= * 03. Dezember 2016: Black Books Staffel 1 startet auf Tele 5 '!SERIENSTART! * 03. Dezember 2016: The Muppets Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben !SERIENSTART! * 05. Dezember 2016: NCIS Staffel 14 startet auf Sat.1 - Navy CIS-Wiki * 09. Dezember 2016: Line of Duty Staffel 3 startet auf ZDF * 25. Dezember 2016: Winnetou Staffel 1 startet auf RTL !SERIENSTART! |-| Vorschau Januar= * 02. Januar 2017: The Big Band Theory Staffel 10 startet auf ProSieben Big Bang Theory-Wiki * 04. Januar 2017: Another Period Staffel 1 beginnt auf Comedy Central !SERIENSTART! * 04. Januar 2017: Limitless Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben !SERIENSTART! * 04. Januar 2017: Major Crimes Staffel 5 startet auf VOX * 04. Januar 2017: The Odd Couple Staffel 2 startet auf ProSieben * 05. Januar 2017: Der Lehrer Staffel 5 startet auf RTL * 05. Januar 2017: Magda macht das Schon! Staffel 1 startet auf RTL !SERIENSTART! * 05. Januar 2017: Reign Staffel 3 startet auf Sixx * 05. Januar 2017: Salem Staffel 2 startet auf Sixx * 12. Januar 2017: Beauty & The Beast Staffel 4 startet auf Sixx * 19. Januar 2017: Criminal Minds Staffel 12 startet auf Sat.1 Criminal Mindes-Wiki * 19. Januar 2017: Fortitude Staffel 1 startet auf arte !SERIENSTART! * 23. Januar 2017: NCIS: Los Angeles Staffel 8 startet auf Sat.1 NCIS-Wiki * 25. Januar 2017: Scorpion Staffel 3 startet auf ProSieben FUN Scorpion-Wiki * 31. Januar 2017: Outcast Staffel 1 startet auf ZDFneo !SERIENSTART! * 31. Januar 2017: Wayward Pines Staffel 1 startet auf ZDFneo !SERIENSTART! Filme Rückblick Dezember= * 01. Dezember 2016: Kinostart Das Morgan Projekt * 01. Dezember 2016: Kinostart Underworld 5 - Blood Wars * 08. Dezember 2016: Kinostart Die Vampirschwestern 3 - Reise nach Transsilvanien * 08. Dezember 2016: Kinostart Sing * 08. Dezember 2016: Kinostart Salt and Fire * 15. Dezember 2016: Kinostart Rogue One - A Star Wars Story Jedipedia * 22. Dezember 2016: Kinostart Vaiana * 22. Dezember 2016: Kinostart Allied - Vertraute Fremde * 27. Dezember 2016: Kinostart Assassins Creed Assassins Creed-Wiki * 29. Dezember 2016: Kinostart Die Überglücklichen |-| Vorschau Januar= * 05. Januar 2017: Kinostart Passengers * 12. Januar 2017: Kinostart Bob, der Streuner * 12. Januar 2017: Kinostart Die Hollars - Eine Wahnsinnsfamilie * 12. Januar 2017: Kinostart Mr. Church * 12. Januar 2017: Kinostart The Great Wall * 19. Januar 2017: Kinostart Ritter Rost 2 - Das Schrottkomplott * 19. Januar 2017: Kinostart xXx 3: Die Rückkehr des Xander Cage * 26. Januar 2017: Kinostart Resident Evil 6: The Final Chapter Resident Evil-Wiki * 26. Januar 2017: Kinostart Split * 26. Januar 2017: Kinostart Wendy - Der Film Viele weitere Informationen findet ihr auch in der Moviepedia. Buch des Monats thumb|220px|left|link=w:c:buecher:Noahs Kuss ... und plötzlich ist alles andersNoahs Kuss ... und plötzlich ist alles anders An Pauls Schule fahren die Cheerleader auf Harleys herum, der Quarterback der Footballmannschaft ist eine Drag Queen und die Homo-Hetero-Allianz wurde ins Leben gerufen, um den Hetero-Kids Tanzen beizubringen. Paul selbst hat sich gerade erst von Kyle getrennt, als er Noah trifft. Zwischen den beiden funkt es sofort und obwohl beide erst den Schmerz des Endes einer Beziehung hinter sich bringen, beschließen sie, es miteinander zu versuchen. Sie sind glücklich zusammen. Doch Pauls Glück wird getrübt, als seine beste Freundin Joni ihre Zeit nur noch mit ihrem neuen Freund Chuck verbringt und nichts mehr von ihm wissen will. Und dann scheint auch Kyle wieder einen Platz in Pauls Leben zu beanspruchen... Weiterlesen… • Abstimmung für das nächste Buch des Monats Geburtstage Die Geburtstags-Wikis diesen Monat: Zitat des Monats Schlussworte Wie ihr mitbekommen habt, hat diese Ausgabe sämtliche Rekorde gebrochen, was den Umfang angeht. Aber das war wirklich notwendig, um euch noch einmal in Erinnerung rufen, wie großartig ihr alle seid. Macht weiter so und vielleicht habt ihr ja sogar den Vorsatz, im kommenden Jahr auch einen kleinen Beitrag für unsere News zu schreiben. Wir wünschen euch allen ein erfolgreiches, neues Jahr 2017 und sind gespannt, welche Höhepunkte uns nun erwarten werden. Was war für dich 2016 besonders wichtig auf Fandom und wie hast du den Jahreswechsel verbracht? Lass es uns in den Kommentaren wissen! ---- Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Community-News Kategorie:Community Blog-Beiträge